Valentine
by God of Insanity
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day in the feudal era and even Naraku feels like celebrating it even though Sesshoumaru would rather commit seppuku instead. Nara/SessUKE YAOI! FOR MATURE READERS ONLY!


**  
"Valentine"**

By:_**God of Insanity**_

Warning(s): NC-17, Tentacles, NON-CON, Bond, Yaoi M/M, LEMON, Anal, Oral...and all the other good stuff.

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru

Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the feudal era and even Naraku feels like celebrating it even though Sesshoumaru would rather commit seppuku instead.

_**A/N: Just thought I would give you all a Valentine's Day treat. Truthfully, Valentine's Day is lame so…let me De-Lame it somehow. And I wanted to write something closer to the anime. Been working on all those AU's lately. It's good to write evil Naraku now and then. **_

_**I'm not certain if the Japanese celebrate Valentine's Day, but I do know they have something similar to it where one day the girls give boys gifts, and on another day the boys give the girls gifts. I don't remember what it's called, though. BUT I do try to be more realistic, so I made it so that Kagome "researched" Valentine's Day and decided to celebrate it on her own. **_

_**SPOILERS TO ANIME/MANGA: Sesshoumaru gets his arm back and a new sword, and Kagura dies. So this story is set around the time after Kagura is dead. So all the "OMG Sesshoumaru only has one arm" people need to BACK OFF. XD**_

_Disclaimer(s): I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters except for my own ideas and characters. I make no profit whatsoever from Rumiko's work. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Oi! What the hell is this, Kagome?" InuYasha eyed the strange red heart-shaped thing. It felt weak and fragile. He sniffed it and wrinkled his nose at the cheap, strong flowery scent.

"It's a Valentine's Day card, InuYasha! I made one just for you!" Kagome smiled and leaned against him while watching him look at it. "Open it!"

"Okay, okay!" The hanyou opened the 'card' and squinted at what was inside. He had a blank expression on his face. "Kagome, you know I can't read."

"Oh. I'm sorry…I forgot. Well…it says: 'Happy Valentine's Day, InuYasha! You're a great friend and I love you.' In my time, its Valentine's Day today." Kagome explained with a slight blush on her cheeks.

InuYasha sniffed the card again in confusion. "What is this Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, it's a romantic holiday. Basically, people use that day to express their love to someone, whether it's their friend, family, or someone…special. Once a year, we give flowers, candy, and cards to the ones we care about. It's a holiday more for lovers than anything else, though. I just wanted to surprise you guys with something different that shows I care because I do love you guys. And I think the holiday is cute, too." Kagome explained while she handed Shippou a little red heart-shaped card.

InuYasha lifted up a brow at that. He didn't look too impressed. "Feh. That's stupid."

Kagome was instantly ticked off. "It's not stupid! You're stupid! Sit, boy!"

Instantly, InuYasha became intimate with the ground. He grumbled something about bitches.

Shippou and the rest of the group looked at their cards while ignoring the everyday occurrence. It was so normal for InuYasha to get abused by Kagome that they paid no mind to it. But that didn't stop them from muttering, "Geeze. You'd think he'd learn already…"

Kagome pointed her finger up and said, "I bet you won't think it's so stupid once you know the stories behind Valentine's Day!"

InuYasha sat up and rubbed his face. "Feh."

"I would like to hear about it, Lady Kagome." Miroku offered and smiled genuinely at her.

"Valentine's Day has several legends behind it. The man behind it was named Valentine or Valentinus. One legend contends that Valentine was a priest who served during the third century in Rome. He basically outlawed young men from marriage because he thought unmarried men made better soldiers than ones with families. Valentine disagreed with Claudius and he continued to perform marriages for young lovers in secret. When Claudius found out, he ordered Valentine to be killed." Kagome explained, looking proud of the knowledge that she knew. She had looked up the information online and researched it in depth. It had been interesting at the time and she did like the bright colors and the fact people exchange tokens of love.

"And the other legends?" Sango inquired after slapping the monk for rubbing her rear end.

"Other legends say that Valentine might have been killed for attempting to help Christians escape harsh Roman prisons where they were often beaten and tortured. In another legend, Valentine was in prison and fell in love with the jailor's daughter. She visited him often during his imprisonment, too, which may have been why he found solace in her. Before he died, he wrote a letter to her, which he signed "From your Valentine." Some people think his letter was the start of Valentine's greetings, but it's not really certain which tale is true. But Valentine was considered a saint because of how heroic, romantic, and sympathetic his figure was, especially in England and France."

"Wow, that sounds kind of harsh." Shippou commented and wriggled his little nose.

"You're a stupid kid. Of course everything seems harsh to you." InuYasha snorted and hid his arms in his long crimson sleeves.

"Hey! I'm not stupid and stop being such a jerk, InuYasha!" Shippou yelled and threw one of his fox toy tops at the hanyou. It hit InuYasha in the head and instantly, both demons were at each other bickering and hitting one another like children.

The three humans and Kirara all sighed and shook their heads. They could already tell that it was going to be one of _those_ days.

Unbeknownst to InuYasha and his group, Saimyosho were hovering nearby quietly watching. They didn't stay long. After InuYasha suffered his daily 'Sit', they flew away without notice.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hmmm…" Naraku sat in the dark while he watched the scene the Saimyosho played out for him. Truthfully, he had decided to spy on them out of whim. He wasn't really in the mood to mess with InuYasha and his little puppies, though. He only felt like messing with one person today. _Someone_ he hadn't bothered in a long while. A sadistic smirk spread on his sinister, yet handsome features. The little story gave him a wicked idea and being the dark half-demon that he was…he felt like being creative.

"Kanna."

"Yes, Naraku-Sama?" The little white-haired girl asked, devoid of emotion. She seemed to appear out of nowhere and as usual, her mirror was cradled in her small arms.

Naraku handed Kanna a scroll and instructed, "I want you to find Sesshoumaru and give this message to him. Do not engage him and leave after it is delivered."

"Yes, Naraku-Sama." Kanna responded quietly and slowly walked away to complete the task.

Naraku's eyes slid shut and the smirk on his face only grew as he waited like the patient spider that he was. Yet something in his being felt like he couldn't wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Master Jaken! Look what I found!" Rin exclaimed after she had wandered off into a meadow. She had found a meadow full of bright butterflies perched on beautiful wild flowers. She stared at the beautiful scene with wide eyes.

"RIN! Don't wander off!" Jaken shrieked and stumbled after the human girl. When he had reached her, he stood next to her bent over and panting with exertion. "Lord Sesshoumaru told us to stay here! If anything happens to you…Lord Sesshoumaru will have my head!"

Rin ignored the imp and chose to step into the field. Thousands of butterflies instantly fluttered up away into the air as the sun bounced off of their vivid colors. The colors of the butterflies sparkled so beautifully that even Jaken stood rooted to the spot from sheer awe. For a few moments, both the girl and small demon forgot themselves midst the magnificence of the flying insects.

"Jaken." Came a smooth, deep, and emotionless voice. It was at that moment that the imp quickly forgot his awe and remembered fear. He scrambled over to his magnificent lord. In spite of his fear, he couldn't help thinking that his lord reminded him of a butterfly. Beautiful and free. Always flying off…

The imp was quickly knocked out of his little fantasy when Sesshoumaru stepped on him. He twitched in pain and watched as his regal lord walked over to the human girl. It was times like these when he was insanely envious of that little girl.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the small child and she beamed up at him. Her smile almost made him want to smile himself. Instead, he nodded slightly and started to walk away with the girl practically on his heels. He didn't look behind him, but he heard the imp stumbling after him like always. Yet, just as soon as he had started walking, a familiar scent drifted into his nostrils.

_Naraku_.

Standing ten feet away from the small group was Kanna. There didn't appear to be any signs of Naraku or anyone else. The scent had been Kanna, not Naraku. The inu youkai stood still and watched the white child with careful eyes. He said nothing and opted just to wait. Eventually, the reincarnation would do or say something.

"I have a message for you from Naraku." Kanna said quietly, her barely audible voice rivaling the apathy of Sesshoumaru's own voice.

"What is it." Sesshoumaru demanded instead of asking. His arms remained passively by his sides. He didn't fail to notice the small scroll that the girl clutched in one of her tiny hands. He warily watched as she walked slowly and noiselessly over to him. When she had reached him, she stopped and held the scroll up for him to take. Once he had taken it from her, the white-haired reincarnation turned and started walking away.

Sesshoumaru studied the scroll that he held in his left hand and he didn't bother to look at his enemy's reincarnation again.

Within moments, Kanna was gone.

The dog demon opened the scroll and was greeted by the faint smell of Naraku's miasma. He held it at arm's length and read the contents of the message. It read:

"_Dear Sesshoumaru-dono,_

_I hope you enjoyed the smell of my poison. Nobody appreciates it as much as you do. And I know what you are thinking. You are wondering what the point of this letter is. And there is a point, I assure you. In fact, I am going to give you a chance to find me. All you have to do is finish reading this letter and then you'll know how to find me._

_I am certain that you are wondering where I am right now. I already know where you are…standing in a lovely little meadow with your little ward and retainer. You are blissfully unaware…well almost as much as they are. But don't worry. I shall not involve them this time._

_What I want to ask you is…Won't you be my Valentine, Sesshoumaru? I doubt you know what that is, but I will show you the true meaning of it soon. I promise. _

_Your Valentine,_

_-Naraku_

_P.s. Look behind you."_

It was when Sesshoumaru reached the P.s. part that he sensed something behind him. Naraku's scent hit him hard and in spite of himself, he turned around just in time to see Naraku, who promptly knocked him out.

The unconscious demon lord started to fall and Naraku caught him in his arms. With a smirk adorning his wicked features, the kumo whispered, "Your brother's miko is such a strange human, Sesshoumaru. She gave me this 'Valentine' idea. You should thank her for what I'm going to do to _you_."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru awoke many hours or days later. He knew not how much time had passed. His vision was blurry and all his other senses seemed dull, as well. All he could tell was that he was tied to something in a dark, damp place. Normally he would have been able to see through the thick darkness, but his vision was messed up. And his sense of smell was just as equally defective, too.

Many moments passed until he finally remembered what had happened. He had received some strange letter from that damn hanyou who had tricked him. For the life of him, he didn't understand what the point of it had been. The words had been strange…especially that part about that, what was it? Valentine? He didn't even know what that was in some corner of his elaborate mind, he found himself not wanting to know. Whenever it came to Naraku…it was something underhanded and heinous.

The inu tugged on his restraints and was shocked at how weak he felt. His arms were sore from being tied up over his head. He was sitting on the ground, which he had to admit was better than standing. While he weakly yanked at the restraints, he felt his long silky hair brush against his backside. He froze.

He was _naked_.

The silver-haired male was greatly unsettled by that fact. He didn't like it at all. Nor did he like being tied up in what he assumed was Naraku's dungeon.

_Naraku_. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of that vile half-breed.

And as if the devil knew Sesshoumaru was thinking about him, Naraku appeared suddenly in the cell with the dog. "I see we're awake now, Lord Sesshoumaru. How do you feel?"

"You will explain yourself to this Sesshoumaru."

Naraku looked over the dog demon and decided he liked seeing him tied up and weak. Not to mention naked. With a smirk at that last thought, he knelt down in front of the inu and peered into his face. "Very well, pet. You are in one of my cells. I'm sure you've concluded on your own that you are tied up, in a weak state, and without your clothes and weapons?"

Sesshoumaru growled and pulled at his bonds once more. "What are you playing at, spider?"

"Oh…" Naraku leaned closer and splayed his hand against the dog's chest. The feel of the soft skin pleased him. He curled his fingers and dragged his nails against the skin and delighted in the red welts that his fingers left in their wake. "Beautiful."

The inu hissed at the contact, but mostly because his hated enemy was touching him. "You will cease touching this Sesshoumaru now."

"I bet you are wondering _why_ you are here…" Naraku murmured, his crimson eyes entranced by those red welts. He leaned over and slowly licked them with his long tongue. He heard the dog gasp and he smirked. "…you are here because it was out of a whim. I was bored…and curious about _something_."

"Vermin. If you don't stop disgracing this Sesshoumaru with your wretched touch then you will suffer your death tonight."

Naraku almost rolled his eyes at that. "Yes, I know. You want me dead. Your threats fall on empty ears, my lovely lord. Obviously you are in no position to threaten me. If I were you…" The kumo leaned in again and let his hot breath roll against the dog's cold body. "…I would relax."

Even though Sesshoumaru was terribly weakened, he struggled harder now, trying to free himself. To his utter dismay, he couldn't even produce his poison. To distract himself from what the spider was doing, he inquired, "Why is this Sesshoumaru so weak? What have you done?"

The dark-haired kumo pinched a nipple and was rewarded with a gasp. He tilted his head to the side at that question. "Oh. That? Well, that poison you smelled on the scroll? It was a special batch that I made just for you. It temporarily strips you of your strength and powers. I would say you're about as weak as a ningen right now. I don't even need you tied up…but it amuses me to see you in such a way, I will admit."

Sesshoumaru nearly visibly blanched at what the other male told him. "Vile hanyou. Release me this instant."

"As you wish…" Naraku reached up and untied the dog's wrists. It had only been a simple rope that he had bound the dog with. Rope that he could normally destroy very easily. That fact also didn't help the dog's ego.

The dog's arms fell at his sides. He rested them a moment before he gathered his strength to lunge at the hanyou. He was incredibly angry and wasn't thinking straight. The inu tried to punch the spider, but he was caught by the wrist before his fist met its desired target.

Naraku chuckled. He stood up and brought the dog up with him while keeping a hold on the youkai's wrist. He shoved Sesshoumaru against the wall none too gently. He closed in the space and pressed his body hard against the dog's to effectively trap him.

The Daiyoukai wasn't pleased by the bodily contact, but he was relieved to feel that the filthy was wearing clothes, at least. "You will remove yourself from this Sesshoumaru."

"Now why would I do that? I like where I am now. You really should loosen up some, Sesshoumaru. From what I can feel…you are a bit tense. Perhaps I should throw you on the ground, spread your legs, and loosen you up the old fashioned way?"

"…" Sesshoumaru's face drained of all color.

"Have nothing to say about that? Well…I do not much care for that. I want you to be more vocal and more…spontaneous, yes, we'll call it that." Naraku then produced something from out of nowhere, it seemed and he blew some powder in the dog's face.

Sesshoumaru stopped breathing, but it had been too late. Since he couldn't see in the dark, he couldn't really anticipate any moves on Naraku's part. It was really frustrating how helpless and weak he was.

"Do you feel anything, yet?" Naraku asked curiously. He watched the dog closely, waiting for something.

"…" Sesshoumaru's eyes slid shut and he hissed. He felt something indeed. The powder-like substance had spread throughout his lungs and was now in his blood stream. He felt dizzy and weightless. If Naraku hadn't been pinning him, he probably would have crumpled to the ground.

"Don't worry, pet. I would never give you anything that would kill or permanently disable you. Well…actually, if you angered me greatly, I might. But right now…I wouldn't." Naraku cooed and stroked the inu's cheek almost lovingly. The amount of power he had over this demon was beyond thrilling. While he waited, he idly wondered why he hadn't tried this before. He had always been attracted to this powerful demon in more ways than he could understand. Something about Sesshoumaru was so different than all the other demons he had ever come across. It was refreshing.

Sesshoumaru felt weird. Not only did he feel weightless and dizzy, but he felt something tickling inside his chest. It was bubbling up inside him and soon it came out of his mouth. It was laughter. He was _laughing_.

"Ah, that is much better, precious. You have such a lovely voice…and I intend to make you use your voice all night." Naraku leered while one of his hands reached between them to fondle Sesshoumaru between the legs. Ah, the inu was already half-erect. Good. He smirked.

(1)"Rapist…" Sesshoumaru bit out before he started laughing again. His stomach and sides were starting to hurt from this incessant…laughing. The fondling of his genitals only served to stimulate him and strangely enough he wasn't angry about it.

"That's right. And you are next, my pretty." Naraku whispered and licked the outline of the dog's pointy ear.

The next thing that came out of Sesshoumaru's mouth was even stranger and out of character for him. "The hell I am. I already have rapists standing in line for me."

"Hmph, I'll just cut off their heads and then I'll be first." Naraku muttered darkly and started to kiss along the inu's jaw while his hand stroked the youkai's manhood to full hardness. The inu wasn't laughing anymore, but he was quietly moaning while biting his bottom lip. His skin felt all itchy and hot and the more the kumo touched him, the hotter his skin burned. The pain of it was minimal, and if anything, the pleasure overrode any pain sensations.

"Bastard…" Sesshoumaru hissed when the kumo's large hand started to jerk his erection rather roughly. His mind was too fuzzy and distracted to realize that what was happening to him was very wrong. It barely registered in his mind when he felt his naked backside hit the cold, damp dungeon floor. Temperature had no true bearing on him, but he still felt when things were warm, hot, or cold. It just didn't affect him the way it did humans.

"You say that now, pet, but when this night is over, you will think differently. I believe…you will be under my spell even when you are truly aware again. You are now _mine_ to use for whatever means I wish, whether it be to deploy you to kill or for other pleasures. You will not forget this night nor will someone like you be able to fight me. Remember all this, Sesshoumaru…" Naraku bent over Sesshoumaru and whispered all this into the demon's ear. His usual mocking tone was gone and he was completely serious. Yet in spite of his somber mood, amusement and triumph brimmed in his crimson orbs.

Unable to process the spider's possessive words, the inu filed his words away somewhere in his memory bank so that when he was lucid, he could review them.

"If only you could see yourself now, Sesshoumaru. Naked and sprawled on the dirty ground begging and writhing like a whore." Naraku taunted and raked his blunt nails from the demon's chest down to his flat, well-defined stomach. He didn't fail to notice that the muscles jumped and twitched at his touch.

Sesshoumaru opened his glazed eyes and growled at the spider in what he assumed was in a threatening manner. Instead, it came out sounding sexy and provocative.

"Nice try…" The kumo commented in a low, quiet voice right before he forced the inu's legs apart. He leaned over and licked the length of the dog's swollen cock without taking his eyes off the inu. The demon had arched his back and spread his legs as wide apart as he could. He accidently let a low, yet breathy moan escape from his lips which only inspired the kumo to engulf the dog's dick in his mouth.

A tentacle ripped out of the kumo's back effortlessly and it slithered quietly over to the dog. It then proceeded to poke and prod at the slighter man's entrance. It nearly shirked away when the dog vehemently growled and snapped his jaws in warning. Of course, Naraku ignored the warning and continued to lick and suckle at the dog's arousal as if it were his favorite treat while his hands explored every plane of his body. His tentacle lightly rubbed against Sesshoumaru's anus as if to soothe or tease it.

Sesshoumaru was too delirious at this point to realize what was about to happen. His honey eyes were half-lidded from the pleasure of a hot mouth wrapped around his erection and large, strong hands caressing his sensitive body. At this point he didn't care who or what was touching him. The heat, the itchiness, the pressure was bothering him tremendously. He wanted it gone and if this damned half breed could make it go away then he wouldn't stop him from that task.

The spider would have smirked if he weren't busy deep throating the dog's well-endowed cock. This had been easier than he thought it would be. Then again he cheated by using spells and poisons and such. But still…

Naraku was roused out of his thoughts when he noticed that the inu youkai was getting too close for his release. He knew that he had to hurry up and prepare him. He could just rape him and be done with it, but no, that wouldn't satisfy the kumo's dark desires. He liked to break people and if he forced the dog to enjoy what he was doing to him, it would damage him more than anything else. Sesshoumaru would belong to him in ways no other would. One had to break the wild bitch first before one could own the bitch.

"Ugh…" Emerged Sesshoumaru's guttural moan while his head was tossed back and his hands clawed at the floor and his toes curled.

The tentacle that had been teasing the dog ceased harassing him and instead opted to wriggle inside the inu's tight, puckered orifice. It slid in easily despite the resistance that tried to push it out. It burrowed deeper inside the tense body until it brushed against a special little nerve. Naraku knew he had touched the dog's prostate when Sesshoumaru had cried out from the bliss and his inner muscles clamped down hard on the tentacle. The kumo flicked the spot again and was rewarded by another one of the stunning demon's orgasmic cries. He slowly increased the width of the tentacle to stretch the inu's ass while the tip of the tentacle rubbed and flicked at the sweet spot mercilessly.

The inu youkai rolled his hips wantonly at the double stimulation. He was too incensed by pleasure that he didn't even notice that he was being stretched for something bigger. He panted and moaned shamelessly as he threw his head side to side, his golden eyes shut tightly. His claws had scratched at the floor so much and so hard that there were deep engraved lines in the stone.

Naraku released the dog's cock from his mouth with a wet _pop!_ He smirked when the mighty dog demon whined in disappointment at the loss of contact. "Ssshh…little puppy. You will soon get what you want, my greedy little bitch…" The spider cooed as his hands traveled down the dog's thighs. He had each tentacle wrap around each ankle and each wrist. The tentacle that tortured the demon's prostate retreated at the same moment the other tentacles flipped the dog onto his hands and knees. The spider forced Sesshoumaru down until he was face down and ass up. He ran his hand over that backside appreciatively. The view alone was enough to undo anyone, but Naraku wasn't just anyone.

"How fitting to see you this way. I'm going to fuck you like the bitch that you are, Sesshoumaru." Naraku declared with fervor and there was a husk to his voice that indicated that he was affected, too. All he received in answer from Sesshoumaru was a low growl that turned into a loud cry when he had spread apart the dog's fleshy cheeks and had quickly breached him until he was balls deep. And for a few moments, Naraku waited, but not for the sake of the dog. He planned to draw it out as long as he could even though the tight sheath surrounding his leaking cock demanded otherwise.

The dark hanyou didn't wait long. He anchored each hand on each of the silver-haired man's hips. His tentacles remained wound around each ankle and wrist just in case he needed to adjust the position. And without further prompting from the dog, he began thrusting in and out of the dog's taut body at a slow, torturous pace. He was pleased by the dog's impatient groans. Sesshoumaru bucked back against him in an effort to get the spider to go faster. The pace was too slow and his body demanded speed.

Naraku's hands gripped the dog's hips so tightly that he was sure that there would be dark bruises left behind. After a few minutes of tormenting the dog with an insane slow pace, he began to rock into the dog's taut ass faster and harder. The more he increased his speed, the louder the dog cried and moaned. It amazed him that such a quiet, reserved demon was so loud and responsive when it came to sex. He had always imagined that the inu youkai would be the quiet lover type.

The tentacle that had been previously stretching the dog came back into play. It wound itself around the dog's turgid, leaking erection. Every time the spider slammed his heavy cock into the dog, his tentacle would pump the inu's dick. The double stimulation had Sesshoumaru clawing and bucking his body wildly as screams were wrenched out of him with each hard thrust into his pliant body. It was so good and was nothing he had ever felt before. All he knew was that he wanted more of it and even though it wasn't in his character to do so, he begged for his release using his body instead of words.

The spider grabbed a fistful of the beautiful dog's lovely hair and yanked at it while ramming mercilessly into the youkai's tight body. The dog snarled at this, but was too overcome by the thick organ hitting his sweet spot to care about the pain being inflicted by use of his lustrous hair. His senses were already on overload and each thing that was done to him only increased the pleasure tenfold. Desperate for his release, Sesshoumaru rocked his lower body back which helped deepen the pounding cock that assaulted his orifice.

Naraku groaned and grunted while he rammed into that unbearably tight, luscious ass. In the back of his mind, he berated himself for not doing this sooner. There was no way he was only going to do this one with the demon lord. He would defile him as much and whenever he pleased.

The harder the kumo pounded into the dog, the louder Sesshoumaru screamed for him. It was music to his sadistic ears and only spurred him to fuck the writhing demon harder and faster into the cold and rough ground. He could feel that his release loomed close so that he sped up the tentacle's stimulation of the dog's dick and testicles. Naraku jerked the dog by the hair until he was bent off the ground towards him. The hanyou licked at the neck that was now in his reach. He didn't hesitate to bite into the tempting neck while ruthlessly fucking the youkai raw. As soon as his teeth had sunk into the soft flesh, the inu youkai had cried out from the pain and pleasure of it. It was too much stimulation for him and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he ejaculated on the spot and his inner muscles clamped down hard on the thrusting cock.

The spider wasn't far behind, either. After a few jerky thrusts into the dog's entrance, he shot his load deep into Sesshoumaru's ass while his mouth was clamped on the dog's neck.

Unfortunately…neither of them had time to fully enjoy the euphoric bliss. Naraku had sensed an unwanted and unwelcome presence. He swiftly withdrew himself from Sesshoumaru and let the dog fall to the ground. His clothes quickly appeared on his body and he left the room after shooting the spent demon a quick glance.

Sesshoumaru rolled onto his side and panted while he listened to the sounds of battle. He vaguely heard his brother's irritating voice and he growled. All he wanted now was silence and peace, but no, like always, that inu half breed had to ruin it. He just wanted sleep now…

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oi! Sesshoumaru! Why the hell are you naked and covered in…semen?!" Barked an irritatingly familiar and endlessly annoying voice.

Sesshoumaru's eyelids shot open and he sat up. He slapped his brother's hands from his tired body. "That is none of your concern, hanyou."

"Feh! You're welcome, you asshole! That little pack of yours came running to me about you going missing and here I find you in Naraku's castle butt naked, trussed up, and…" InuYasha complained, but he trailed off when his brain had finally pieced together the entire puzzle. His face paled and he looked at his older brother in pity.

The inu youkai stood up on shaky legs. He winced when something dribbled out of his ass. The feeling was so disgusting and the fact InuYasha was here to witness him in such a state shamed and angered him beyond all else. It didn't help that the baka was looking at him in such a way he couldn't tolerate. _Pity_.

"That bastard raped you, didn't he?" InuYasha asked quietly and more gently. Horror painted on his tanned face for a moment, but was quickly replaced by anger. Sure his older brother was a prick, but not even someone like Sesshoumaru deserved such a fate.

"Be useful and find my clothes and weapons, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru spoke quietly in what sounded almost like a whisper. He leaded against the dungeon wall, but he was still leak and shocked so that he slid down the wall until he was sitting against it.

Without another word, InuYasha dashed off and returned shortly with the demon lord's belongings. He also returned with a large bowl of hot water and some towels. As soon as he had set all the items down by his half brother, he cast the youkai a concerned glance before he left. He knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't accept his help beyond fetching his things. And the hanyou wasn't sure he could handle doing anything else.

~*~*~*~*~*~

From his dark hideout in a hidden place, Naraku watched Sesshoumaru in Kanna's mirror. In spite of everything, the dog was holding up rather well. He was already headed back to his small group and looking as if nothing had happened to him. But Naraku could see a change in the youkai lord. For someone like the dog demon, it was subtle, but the dark hanyou could still see it. It made him smirk.

For a moment, Naraku closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could still smell the dog's delicious, sweet scent. And he could still taste him. He wanted _more_.

Naraku's devious, crimson eyes snapped open and he smirked darkly. Next time he sought the proud inu youkai, he wouldn't use any spells or poison. He would make him submit by pure force and persuasion this time. It would be a challenge, but he knew he had already broken the dog demon.

All he had to do now was wait. And wait he would, for he was the spider.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru had neared Kaede's village and stopped as soon as he caught sight of the imp and human girl. He turned around and started walking away as soon as they had spotted him. The toad and girl ran after him, relief and excitement shone brightly on their demeanors.

"My lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken exclaimed happily. He was holding something big, red, and flat in his tiny hand.

"Master Jaken! You shouldn't!" Rin warned and looked worriedly at her lord and the imp. She had a bad feeling and always knew whenever Jaken was about to do or say something stupid to their lord.

"What is it, Jaken." Sesshoumaru spoke without halting his careful, unhurried steps.

"I have something for you, milord! It's a _Valentine_!" Jaken explained and a bright blush rose on his green cheeks.

Sesshoumaru immediately stopped and Rin nearly ran into him. Jaken wasn't so lucky and ran into the demon's shin. The demon lord turned around swiftly and dealt Jaken a quick blow to the head. "Don't ever speak that word to me again." And with that even, deadly warning, the inu youkai grabbed Jaken and flung him as far away as he could. Then he started walking again and didn't even look to see if Rin was following him.

'_Silly Jaken. When will he ever learn?' _Rin thought to herself as she followed her beautiful lord.

Sesshoumaru brooded in his mind about how he hated Valentines. But secretly, in the back of his mind, he loved it even though he wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone else.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! WAIT FOR ME!" Screeched a very annoying imp who was gaining on the inu youkai and human girl fast. He was small, but when the threat of losing his lord was at hand, he would show how impressive his speed was for a small imp such as himself.

Said demon lord sighed quietly to himself. He ignored Jaken's existence as he always did. A small smile creeped up on his flawlessly beautiful face. He would have to send Naraku a '_Valentine'_ of his own very soon…

**Ende.**

_**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Let me know what you thought of it. It was meant to be more humorous than anything else so I hope it amused you. XD And as always, feedback is greatly appreciated.**_

The "Rapist" part to the "I'll cut off their heads" part was actually inspired by a conversation I had with LordOfTheWest:

The Red Dahlia: rapist!

sessholord: Yep, and Your next my pretty!

The Red Dahlia: .

The Red Dahlia: the hell I am

The Red Dahlia: I already have a bunch of rapists standing in line for me

sessholord: Hmph, I'll just cut off their heads, then I'll be first^^

The Red Dahlia: lols

The Red Dahlia: possessive

The Red Dahlia: I'm going to use that line in a story


End file.
